


[英熊] 想擁有反差

by fefe0826



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/pseuds/fefe0826
Summary: #DayN延伸#R18舞台之後，回到獨自一人的時候，往微暖的深淵滑落，或許，其實再任性一點也沒關係的。
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

呂煥雄坐在鏡前，臉埋在雙膝裡，練完最後一次舞，他就一直保持著這樣的動作，汗水貼在身上濕冷得難受；額前、頸側，隱痛緩緩升起。即便知道可能會生病的，但心中卻泛起了一股悵然若失的感覺，總是有什麼困住了他...

身後傳來，是門上鎖的聲音。

腳步聲走到呂煥雄的身後，從後方、溫暖輕輕將他納入懷裡，金英助自他濕潤的髮梢開始，落下著了魔的語調輕輕低語著，一路蔓延到呂煥雄的耳邊。

“我們雄尼啊....明天還有工作，繼續坐在這裡會生病的...”

從練習室的鏡子裡可以看見呂煥雄的手抵在額前、遮著臉微微顫抖著。

在那些令人興奮的舞台之後，明明過了美好的一個晚上，但回到獨自一人的時候，那些壓抑在深淵中的情緒卻由不得呂煥雄，吞噬著一切；彷彿唯獨那些表現極差的部分，在一日將盡之時，如同陰影般籠罩。  
日記上，想要寫下的，到最後卻是一言難盡。

“不會生病的。” 呂煥雄露出笑容，臉頰鼓起的樣子有點故作可愛的樣子。  
說罷，彷彿花了很大的力氣，呂煥雄呼了口氣，像是下定決心握緊小小的拳頭、打算站起身。

但金英助反而收緊了懷抱，不讓他走。  
“...嗯...讓哥抱著你一會兒吧？” 語氣聽起來像是撒嬌，但，或許那更像是安慰。

“唔...哥” 喉裡有些酸楚哽著，呂煥雄回頭看著身後的金英助，他藏在瀏海下的眼睛好像閉著，呂煥雄不由得伸手去拂開那好看的深色頭髮。

金英助仰起頭，笑容十分溫柔，回應著無聲的言語，在他們之間傳遞著。

明明兩人之間有著年齡差距呢，但雄尼卻老是這樣，該說這是成熟細膩的小心思呢？還是總是忘了替自己著想呢？  
金英助多麼希望他能多依賴成員一點；雖說像傻子一樣拼命的雄尼...

他也是好喜歡的。

Dawn.ver End

\-----

下一章只有車（會暈車請繞道）。


	2. Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #OOC  
> #R18  
> 安慰的＿＿，只有車（會暈車請繞道）。

(Twilight ver.)

“他們呢？”

“都回旅館了。” 金英助說。  
隨後，他將手伸進呂煥雄的領口裡，沿著鎖骨撫摸。

呂煥雄有點難為情地擋下那隻在胸前逡巡遊走的手。  
“...我覺得不大好。” 在陌生的練習室裡，呂煥雄總不是很自在 “...這裡，我...沒辦法放鬆...”

“是這樣嗎？” 坐在後方的金英助，輕輕地扳過懷裡的那張好看的臉，金英助湊上去，像貓一樣的舔著呂煥雄的唇、舌尖輕描著他的齒緣；金英助悄悄地睜開一隻眼，只見呂煥雄闔上的眼睫細微地顫著。  
金英助心頭一甜，隨後他緊抱著呂煥雄，希望將一切都揉進懷裡那樣，感受到對方的鬆懈，他便放縱地吸吮著唇瓣、舌尖，不想錯過任一瞬間。

不知道這個接吻持續了多久，金英助才捨不得地離開⋯

呂煥雄微張著口，白霧在他的喘息中若隱若現，臉變得紅彤彤的。

“現在呢？” 金英助捏著呂煥雄的臉問。

呂煥雄的視線投向金英助，臉上出現了明顯的猶豫，但沒過多久，他巧妙地避開那雙多情的眼神，伸手就要去解開自己衣服上的扣子。

但金英助卻抓住呂煥雄的雙手。

“...看著我。” 金英助貼在呂煥雄的耳際呢喃著。  
“我們雄尼看著我吧...然後...慢慢地脫下衣服....” 金英助的手掌探進煥雄的上衣，在光滑的肌膚上來回遊走。

呂煥雄有點手足無措，金英助卻一手捧起煥雄的臉，在他的導引下，抬頭看向鏡子裡的倒映，就再也無法從身後那抹侵略的眼神上移開。  
顫抖的雙手解開第一顆扣子後，呂煥雄咬著下唇停下了動作。  
“不行...這樣好奇怪...“

“繼續。” 金英助握起呂煥雄的雙手，停在第二顆釦子那裏。

垂著目光，呂煥雄有些猶豫地解開扣子。  
單薄的黑色襯衫沾著未乾的汗水，貼著他削瘦的身軀，金英助用緩慢得近乎戲謔的步調、掀開襯衫...  
像是膜拜似的，金英助呼出的氣息滑過那一片露出的白皙纖長的頸部、肩胛和背部。

突然，某處的觸碰讓呂煥雄瑟縮了一下。

”都淤血了，是最近練習弄的吧？“  
金英助親吻著背上那雖淡去、卻還是顯得突兀的青紫，心臟像被攫住一般，那不單單只是心疼，更是無法克制地喜歡煥雄在舞台上如此拼命的樣貌，每一刻都讓自己感動不已。

金英助讓呂煥雄雙手抬起、趴在鏡面上；這樣同時能夠看見他的身後、又能看見他美好的臉。

”...好冰。“ 當額頭抵在鏡面上時，呂煥雄不由地打了個冷顫。

襯衫鬆鬆垮垮地掛著，胸口若隱若現，金英助也不急著去解開最後的鈕扣。  
”張開。“ 金英助的雙手貼在煥雄的大腿上，他拍了拍內側，聲音低啞地說。

呂煥雄有些傻乎乎地望著鏡裡倒映的金英助，伸出粉嫩的舌頭舔了舔嘴，但很快地就理解了金英助的意思；他屈著雙腿、跪在鏡前，金英助還不滿足地壓著呂煥雄的腰，就是希望他能將臀部抬高點。

解開煥雄的皮帶後，金英助扯開褲頭、手伸了進去。

呂煥雄緊張地倒抽了口氣，他直覺地想要合上大開的雙腿，雙手緊壓著鏡面哆嗦，努力地忍耐著下身的包覆感。

”今天就穿著衣服做...“ 金英助咬著呂煥雄的耳垂說。

呂煥雄趴在鏡上，不甘地喘著粗氣；他沒想到感覺會這麼強烈，明明只是被撫摸著。  
粗糙的指腹刺激著性器的出口，金英助從背後抱著自己，耳畔的低喃、以及下腹持續湧升的快感令他難堪地蹙眉。  
被金英助碰觸是他喜歡的，只是這突如其來的慰藉令他有些難以承受。

”呼...“ 享受之餘，矛盾的呂煥雄想抗拒卻捨不得金英助停下；他的身體不安份地扭動，發出細微的嗚咽，仰著的臉一副性感又可愛的模樣...  
這景象總是令金英助十分著迷。

金英助掐著呂煥雄的腰，另一隻手調皮地擠壓著他的性器，看著他因為微痛而張開的嘴。  
那雙眼睛、像琥珀一樣閃耀，蓄著許多淚水似的。

”好想直接上你...“ 金英助掐著他的腰，手握著那敏感至極的嬌嫩快速摩擦。

呂煥雄感受到那裡酸脹的可怕，他趴在鏡上咬牙強壓著這令人抓狂的快感，氣息紛亂地、好像就快要鄰近高潮；金英助依舊不時地掠過他的敏感。

他們已經不是第一次做愛了，金英助總是知道如何擺佈、操縱他。

最後，呂煥雄高仰著頭劇烈呻吟著，分不清楚從體內不停湧上的快感，到底是來自於金英助逐漸加快了套弄的節奏，還是因為那太過赤裸的眼神，從鏡裡吞噬著自己。

”嗚...“  
連請求的話語都說不出，灼熱從下腹深處噴湧而出。

金英助緊緊纏著懷裡繃緊的呂煥雄。  
”好漂亮...“ 延續著身體未散盡的餘韻，金英助瘋狂著啃咬著呂煥雄的唇，想要一次又一次地告訴他，高潮的雄尼有多令人著迷。

沈浸在高潮餘波之中的煥雄，臉頰泛著不自然的紅潤，微微喘息著。  
被汗水徹底浸潤的髮尾、被體液沾濕的腹部，總總美好的豔麗模樣，令金英助忍不住的舔了舔舌尖。他勾起一抹溫柔的微笑，拿起一旁丟著的紙巾，替煥雄擦拭乾淨後，打算幫他穿好褲子，但令他出乎意料的是...

“但哥還沒有...” 呂煥雄臉紅著說，眼神輕飄飄地瞥過金英助那裡的鼓起。

金英助臉上依然掛著笑容。  
”...只是想要安慰雄尼，沒打算繼續了，而且明天還有工作不是嗎？“ 金英助雙手摟緊著令他喜愛不已的孩子。

”我...“ 呂煥雄嘟囔著有點不知該怎麼說，低垂著的頭雙頰略紅 “也幫哥...”  
呂煥雄的聲音裡有些細微得幾乎無法覺察的輕顫；他用雙手撐著地板緩緩坐起，感覺身體還有些發軟，但他還是堅定地脫下了褲子丟到一邊。

看著煥雄背對著自己、保持著剛剛的姿勢等待著，金英助只覺得自己又漲大了幾分。

每當這個時候，金英助就會感嘆著，煥雄以前明明是個除了練習之外，什麼都不懂的孩子，但現在卻總被自己強拉著，做這許多歡愉的事...  
如果哪一天換成煥雄主動纏上來，或許，心裡還會有著什麼永遠消失了的遺憾...

手邊連潤滑劑都沒帶著，金英助反覆舔著手指沾了唾液在洞口輕探；感覺指尖傳來的排拒，金英助最終還是不能無視那繃緊的雙腿。

“還是...不要做了吧？” 他溫柔地摸著煥雄的頭髮，感受汗濕的髮梢在指間纏繞。  
煥雄的髮色在練習室偏黃的燈光下，原本紫金的髮色看起來倒有點像奶茶的顏色，暖暖的、軟軟的。

金英助本想停下，但煥雄突然把手伸向身後。  
“...沒關係...哥”

看著煥雄勉強地將一個指節塞進去的時候，金英助有些不可置信地看著閉上雙眼的他。

絞緊著自己的不只是煥雄的身體，同時也有他小巧的手指....金英助難忍地呼了口氣，禁不住地探進了深處，傾聽著煥雄發出破碎的呻吟。

金英助緊貼在呂煥雄背後；看著頸部那汗水淋漓的光澤，有種想用牙齒啃咬的衝動；但在瞥過那塊青紫的時候又忍下了；最後，像雨滴般點點落下，他輕輕地吻去煥雄背上的薄汗。  
“會痛吧？舞台那時候。“

煥雄搖了搖頭。  
”...忘了...太緊張了...“

...沒感覺到痛。

沒能說出口的後半句，在金英助的手指填滿空隙的時候都堵在了喉裡。  
呂煥雄的視線回到鏡中，微仰著頭困難的喘息著，撐在鏡面的手緊握著，弓起身體，承受每一次深入、而每一次，都被撐得更開。

拔出手指，金英助一把將呂煥雄壓在鏡上，急切地解開褲頭，扶著他的腰試著挺進去。

”好緊...“ ，感受前端被溫暖溼潤的裹著，金英助發出滿足的嘆息。

呂煥雄的雙手和臉頰緊貼在鏡面上，忍耐著那炙熱堅挺的持續一點、一點的進入，難受地皺起了好看的眉，此時窄小的穴口被完全撐開。

“......好難受...嗚” 呂煥雄發出壓抑的呻吟聲，氣喘吁吁地伏在鏡上，雙腿大開地吞著金英助的慾望。

金英助緊抱著呂煥雄，貪婪地看著鏡裡的景色。  
鏡裡倒映出兩人，金英助急切地撫摸著呂煥雄，但看見的卻還是那張努力克制著的臉，他懲罰似地一口咬在煥雄的肩膀上；緊緊禁錮著呂煥雄，無論他反應是多麼強烈，不容他拒絕地深埋在他的體內...

“...啊...哥...哥...” 呂煥雄失神地看著自己的臉，終於他的雙腿不住地顫抖了起來。

金英助沒有理會，而是扳過煥雄緋紅的臉，把他的唇堵著幾乎沒有一絲一毫的空隙。  
然後金英助緩緩地抽出...直到全部退了出來，但沒等到懷中的人鬆懈下來，又徑直地挺進了深處...

金英助的雙手使勁嵌著呂煥雄，感受到懷裡的人劇烈地痙攣著。  
但他卻再一次、緩慢地退了出來，折磨般地摩擦著肉壁，直到剛剛撐開甬道的堅挺，又勉為其難地通過洞口；如此反覆，煥雄只覺得後方都因此而劇烈絞緊著，他終於不由自主地發出快哭出來的聲音。

像是安慰似地親吻著煥雄，金英助再一次挺了進去，正當他想繼續如此折磨他的時候...

“不要...” 從金英助的雙唇掙脫，呂煥雄哭著說。  
同時他的腰部控制不住地往後貼上金英助，一聲滿足的低吟，從呂煥雄的喉裡傳出。

“...哥...求你...不要拔出來...”  
煥雄弓起身軀，被金英助地壓在鏡上的他，情不自禁地張開雙腿，想把一切地都展現在金英助面前。  
鏡面上映出的煥雄、此時載滿動情的慾望，發出含糊的呻吟聲。

金英助身下一緊，僅剩的理智彷彿都失去了，緊握著煥雄的雙手，從後方架著他、讓他承受著來自自身的重量，仿若沒有明日地抽插著煥雄...

“...看著我。” 金英助啃咬著呂煥雄的耳廓喃喃自語著。

當煥雄抬起那雙因承受過多而失焦的雙眼時，金英助還以為自己會迷失在其中。

“該死...”  
下腹難以宣洩，金英助深深吸氣，掐著呂煥雄的腰身，脹大得隱隱作疼的慾望不停地進出著煥雄，摩擦時所湧上的強烈快感像漩渦般吞沒著。

抬頭就可以看見煥雄努力吞吐著自己的畫面，刺激得令人頭皮發麻，一波波狂亂的快感向上攀升蔓延，佔據了金英助所有意識。

“...你好漂亮...雄尼...你好漂亮....”  
一次次，金英助大幅度地猛烈撞擊，直到呂煥雄凌亂地發出沙啞的呻吟聲，依舊是金英助喜歡的那個、軟軟細細的聲音...  
交疊的身體，沈溺在彼此的炙熱之中，深刻的頂入之後，灼熱的濁白流入劇烈緊縮的甬道內。  
金英助收緊了雙手、抱著煥雄的肩膀，把臉埋進他的頸間深深吸了口氣。

“...真的要瘋了...”

\-----

走回旅館的路上，背著煥雄虛軟的身體，聽著從身後傳來睡著的呼吸聲。

金英助不由得露出滿足的笑容。

End

_:(´ཀ`」 ∠):

[All Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/works)


End file.
